1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
Generally, the panel driver includes a frame rate converter, a timing controller, a memory, a gate driver and a data driver. The timing controller includes a video interface to receive image data from the frame rate converter and a memory interface to communicate with the memory.
The timing controller includes both the video interface and the memory interface, and the timing controller includes many signal wirings so that a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus increases.
In addition, due to a complex structure for data transmission of the panel driver, a transmission speed decreases so that a display quality of the display panel for a three-dimensional image display, a high speed image display and a high resolution image display deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.